When We Fight
by AvisHeart6610
Summary: When Hermione confronts Draco about a rumour in front of the whole school, Dumbledore decides to take some action. What will he do? What will happen to the hatred between Hermione and Draco? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**

**_This is my first ever story so I'm sorry if it's not the best, but hope everyone enjoys it anyway! I'd appreciate reviews, even if it's only a quick "great" or "don't like it"._**

**_Thank you!_**

**_P.S. Just to make it clear, the story's set in the Seventh Year at Hogwarts and accounts for everything in the books apart from Dumbledore's death - Dumbledore can't die, he's awesome;)_**

Chapter 1: Because I Would Do That

Some things never change. There's always that one person who gets to you, every little thing they do, every little thing they say, it bugs you. Even just seeing their face or hearing their name in a conversation, it makes you that bit more annoyed. For me, that person is a blonde-haired, ferret-faced, arrogant, insufferable PRAT who goes by the name of Draco Malfoy.

I was so absorbed in my inner rant about Malfoy and how much I hated his guts that I wasn't even aware of the sea of black robes gathered around me, staring intently at me as if I was a bug under the microscope.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!"

"What?!" I snapped at the source of the noise.

"Hermione! Is it true?" That was the first time I realised that I wasn't alone anymore.

"Huh?! What are you guys doing here? And what's true?" thoroughly confused I queried looking up at the excited faces surrounding me. My brain was tired from all the mental rage at Malfoy… _No! Not Malfoy again! _

"Well, for one this is the common room so we're all allowed in here," Harry stated matter-of-factly, "and two, we're talking about the rumour! Is it true? Please tell me it isn't Hermione, please!" his expression was all screwed up as if he'd just eaten a lemon. What rumour was he talking about?

I looked around the room to see nearly every Gryffindor I knew was standing around me, pushing and shoving to try and come to the front. _What the hell were they talking about? What bloody rumour?_

"You don't know?!" _Shit. Did I just say that out loud?_

"You just did it again Hermione." Ron chuckled as he informed me. Standing next to him were Harry and Ginny with amused expressions on their face.

"Oh shut up Ron. What rumour are you on about?! What did I do?"

A pained expression took over Ron's face as he gritted out, "Did you ask Malfoy out, Hermione? Why Malfoy?! When you know how much of an asshole he is?! He's called you a Mudblood for what 6 years now and then BOOM you go ask him out?! What does he have that I don't have? Why him, Mione, why Malfoy?!" By the end of his little speech, Ron's face had turned red enough to match the colour of his hair, he looked like he was about to burst.

The sight made me giggle slightly. Oops, bad decision.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DO YOU HERMIONE?! ASKING MALFOY OUT IS SUCH A JOKE TO YOU IS IT?!" I stood there stunned. Ron was shouting at me. Why? Because I apparently asked out DRACO FREAKIN' MALFOY. Wow, my so-called best friends really knew me that well.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

That was until Ginny reacted, "Ron! Calm down! At least listen to what Mione has to say first you prick!" Ginny looked so much like Mrs Weasley when she was telling someone off. Hands on hips and all.

"Hey Gin, it's okay. And Ron, what do you take me for? Some common slut who hangs onto every last word that comes out of Malfoy's mouth. What kind of a best friend are you?! How dare you shout at me for something when you don't even know if it's true? If that's how much trust you have in me, fine." And with that I turned to exit the once again silent common room.

"Hermione.." Trust Harry to try to sort everything out.

"Leave it Harry." I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear me without turning back to look at the open-mouthed crowd still staring at the spot where I'd been sitting.

As I climbed out of the portrait hole, I knew just what I had to do. Checking my watch, I realised it was 6:30pm, perfect. Everyone would be going to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco Malfoy needed a lesson – who did he think he was?! He can't just say stuff about people and assume he could get away with it. Not this time Malfoy, not ever.

But first, I needed some time to think. Letting my feet guide me, I strolled around the dark, winding corridors of the castle till I found myself in front of the entrance to the Great Hall. I'd always loved the Great Hall, there was just something about the vast room with the charmed ceiling and the long tables for each house which made me feel like I belonged. Scanning the room, my eyes immediately found the blonde mop of hair that belonged to my arch-enemy. He looked to be in a deep conversation with his best friend and housemate, Blaise Zabini. I had never really disliked Zabini; he wasn't like the other Slytherins. He didn't insult you at every opportunity or look at you like you were something on the bottom of his shoe. No, he seemed to be the nicest Slytherin. But then, Slytherins were known for their sly and cunning nature so you never really know with them.

I realised that I had been standing at the entrance lost in my thoughts for what must have been more than a few seconds, because there was a horde of first years gathered behind me trying to get past.

Holding my head high, I walked towards the Slytherin table on the other side of the hall with determination. "Draco Malfoy, you are going down." I muttered to myself.

As I reached the table adorned with green and silver, a number of heads snapped up from their meals to look at me, Malfoy included. His stormy silver eyes set on me, and the corner of his mouth turned up to his trademark smirk.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Mudblood Gryffindork. Came to make the beg me to be your boyfriend again have you?" the arrogance in his voice wound me up so much. Sometimes you just have to give them the satisfaction of knowing you're mad, and this was one of those times.

I could literally feel sparks of electricity crackling through my hair, I was sure you could probably see steam coming out of my ears, I was THAT livid.

"AGAIN?! What do you mean by again, ferret? Are you implying that I would EVER ask YOU out, the egotistical, conceited, intolerable, bastard of a person?! 'Cause if you are you are so damn mistaken. You though telling everyone that I asked you out would make you soo popular didn't you? Well reality check Malfoy, EVERYONE HATES YOU. And you can't change that. Ever." I smirked a smirk which would make even Malfoy proud and turned to face the rest of the school.

Every Slytherin was glaring daggers at me, while every Gryffindor, every Ravenclaw, every Huffelpuff was cheering for me

"Tell him Mione!"

"You rock!"

"Preach it girl!"

Satisfied, I sauntered towards my friends who were now seated at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was smiling at me, especially Harry and Ginny, even Ron, who seemed to have forgotten our earlier fight.

"Mione, I'm sorry I even had to ask you about Malfoy. I should have know better, I know you'd never go for someone like him. Forgive me?" Ron apologised to me softly, with a hint of admiration in his voice. I hugged Ron and whispered, "Of course." I wasn't going to lose my best friend over a petty fight.

As soon as I let go of Ron, Ginny attacked me and squealed, "You go girl! Malfoy need that! Did you see his face? It was epic!" Laughing I replied with a wink, "I'm glad you enjoyed the show Gin."

"Mione, you really-" Harry started, only to be cut off by a booming voice from the teacher's table.

Shit I had completely forgotten all the teachers would be here too. Oh no.

"Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy would you please meet me in my office after dinner. Thank you." It was Dumbledore. Glancing up to him I saw him staring down at me which a mischievous spark in his eye.

Professor Dumbledore was a genius, no one could deny that but there was also a hint of madness about him and I feared I was going to be on the receiving end of that.

On the other side of the Great Hall, irritation was clear on Malfoy's face, but also a well-concealed (to others anyway) look of fear in his eyes. I was sure my face reflected the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Appreciate any reviews!_**

**_Thank you!_**

Chapter 2: Maybe Dumbledore Is Mad

Dinner passed faster than I hoped, faster than I had ever thought possible. I dreaded having to face Dumbledore. I was ashamed at my outburst, what was I thinking, confronting Malfoy like that in front of the whole school. It was my final year at Hogwarts, I was head girl, and I shouldn't be behaving like that? Especially to my fellow head student! This isn't the example I should be setting to the younger students!

Oh no! Is that why Dumbledore wanted to see me?! He wasn't going to take away my head girl badge was he?

_No! He can't do that! I worked so hard for this! _

"Hermione? Are you alright? What are you talking about?" Harry questioned, concern etched across his face.

_Oh shit, why do I keep doing that?! _

"I'm fine guys.. I was just thinking about why Dumbledore might want to see him.. You know with me being head girl and all, then this thing with Malfoy.." I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice, I hated it. It made me sound vulnerable - I was going to be strong, no matter what Dumbledore said!

"You don't think he'd-" Ron started, "Ouch! I mean, I'm sure it'll be okay Mione, don't worry!"

The look on Ginny's face gave it away, I knew she'd stop him from saying what everyone was thinking. Giving her an appreciative smile, I stood up to leave for the trek up to Dumbledore's office, "I hope so Ron.. Well, I'll see you guys in the common room in a bit! Bye."

Walking slowly, I looked back to see my friends whispering to each other as they finished their meals.  
To my great misfortune, at the door of the Great Hall, I was graced with the presence of the one person on earth who could successfully ruin my mood with one look - Malfoy. Ignoring him, I hurried past him without as much as a glance towards his angular face. But he wasn't having it, increasing his strides, he moved next to me.

"So Mudblood, ready to see what the old fool has in mind for us?"

My expression changed from anticipation to anger and disbelief. I stopped and turned slowly to come face-to-face with his sniggering self.

"Old fool?! How dare you call Albus Dumbledore 'old fool'?! One of the greatest wizards of all time, the only person you beloved 'Lord' Voldemort feared and this is the respect to show him?!"

The smirk on his face slipped to be replaced with a dark, dangerous look. His stormy, grey eyes turned to a icy, steel grey.

"Don't talk about thinks which you know nothing about Granger. You don't know anything about my life, about what I've been through so don't even try to comment on it."

Somehow, his words struck home. Even though I hated Malfoy more than anyone in the world, I had known him for nearly 7 years now and I knew nothing about him. Nothing about what his parents were like, nothing about what he was like outside the safety of Hogwarts.

"I-" but one look at his brooding face made me think otherwise. I fell silent, looked down at my feet and carried on in my fast pace towards the headmaster's office. This time he didn't join me to walk by me. There wasn't one word uttered between us till we reached the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office.  
Password! What was the password? Why can't I remember the password? Lemon Sherbet? No, that was last month's! Urghhh, what's this month's?!

"Cherry Sorbet" a deep voice muttered to my right, causing me to jump in fright and put my hand against my now rushing heart.

"Malfoy!" I screamed, annoyed that he managed to scare me so easily. He sniggered. All his grumpiness vanished.

_Wow - trust Malfoy to have mood swings._

The sliding doors split to reveal a lavishly decorated room. My mouth must have fallen open because Malfoy sniggered again to my right. This time I didn't care, I was too in awe of the room in front of me. It wasn't like I hadn't been in Dumbledore's office before, but every time I went in there, the elegance yet the absurdity of the room struck me. There were so many curious objects scattered around the room that my hands itched to get hold off and explore every time I set eyes on them.

"Ms Granger, you may want to close your mouth, you don't want any flies getting in, do you?"

Startled for a second time in the past few minutes, I turned towards the man whose words were about to decide my fate, so to speak. Malfoy was sneering next to me while Dumbledore had that ever present sparkle in his eye. I snapped my mouth shut, only to cringe at how audible it was.

Chuckling, the professor ushered us in, "Do take a seat young Heads, you'll be interested in what I have to say." And I couldn't agree more. "As you know, there have been many disputes, shall we say, between the two of you, most recently during dinner today. Now, I'm not going to question you about any of it as I trust both of your judgments," he looked pointedly at me, reminding me of the scrutinizing gaze of Professor McGonagall, "however, I do believe it is time that action was taken. I'm sure both of you realise that we can't have the Heads of Hogwarts behaving like this to each other, this is not the example I expected from you two." Both of us shifted guilty on our spots knowing full well what this may mean.

_Screw inter-house relationships! It's not our fault you put us together! If only you'd appointed someone like Harry, then there wouldn't be a problem!_

"I understand Ms Granger, how hard it must be for you to put up with someone you don't like but for my sake if not the school's, please cooperate." Malfoy looked confused at that but also slightly annoyed.

_SHIT Dumbledore knew Legilimency! Really should get Harry to teach me Occlumency soon.._

"I have a challenge of sorts for you, which I don't suppose the both of you will be too happy about. But I'm afraid there is no compromise, it has to be done."

I glanced next to me to see that Malfoy's face was full of anticipation and hope. Did my face reflect the same? A slight nod from Dumbledore gave me my answer.

"What I am proposing is for the two of you to spend the next month away from school… Together in a house-" But Dumbledore was cut off before he could get another word in.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE TO SPEND A MONTH LOCKED UP IN A HOUSE WITH A FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD-" Malfoy practically yelled.

"Mr Malfoy, I don't appreciate such language in my school, let alone in front me so if you'd please let me continue, I'd-" Dumbledore started, only to be rudely interrupted again.

"WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, YOU MAD MAN?! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT MUDBLOOD. IF YOU MAKE ME, YOU'LL, you'll, you'll…" Malfoy trailed off. He was going to use the only excuse available to him, his father. But that wasn't a possibility anymore, seeing as his father was safely locked up in the highly protected cells in Azkaban.

"Mr Malfoy, if you've calmed down now I'd like to continue. As I was saying, you and Ms Granger will spend the next month in a small cottage near Ms Granger's parents house with a monthly expenditure of £1000. You will have all your essentials in the house but you will need to buy your own food and either take up a job nearby or go to muggle university, it's your choice."

_OUR CHOICE?!_

To say I was shocked would be a MAJOR understatement.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Just a quick note to thank HaterJo, my first official reviewer and the follows! Thank you so much! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Any reviews, even negative ones are appreciated! _**

Chapter 3: Sometimes The Smallest Things Mean The Most

Dumfounded, I stood there staring at Dumbledore as if he'd been speaking in a different language. Maybe he was. Cause I thought he just said that I had to spend a MONTH in a house ALONE with the ass-faced blondie standing next to me. Was he barking mad?! Did he really think we'd come out of this alive, let alone sane?!

I didn't know how Malfoy felt about this (obviously) but if his face was anything to go by, I'd say he was more angry than stunned and slightly… Disgusted?

He was disgusted by the thought of having of living with me?! You, you, you BASTARD! Who did he think I was? Let's see what he thinks of this.

I smiled an evil smile, any self-respecting Slytherin would be proud of, at the idea of making every day of his life hell for a month, "Professor Dumbledore, I think it'd be best if we took jobs rather than going to muggle school because I'm not quite sure how Malfoy would be able to cope if he had to study muggle subjects, they can be quite tricky you know."

Malfoy's head snapped up to look at me so fast I was surprised it didn't break it. I smiled innocently up at him while he looked at me incredulously.

"Problem Malfoy? Don't worry, I'll look after you." I mentally cackled, this was going to be fun. Then I mentally slapped myself. _I'm turning evil, what's wrong with me? This is that kind of thing Malfoy would do! Not me! Well, I guess I have been Head Girl with him for the whole year… I guess he's rubbed off on me…_

Now visibly hyperventilating Malfoy grabbed the armrests of his chair so hard his knuckles turned a pale, uncanny this wasn't a good idea?

"I think Ms Granger is absolutely right Mr Malfoy! Now, if it's decided, I must arrange a job for the two of you, so if you'd let me to it please?" Dumbledore winked at me as he said this, the twinkle in his eye brighter than ever.

I got up to leave, but was stopped by Dumbledore speaking once again, "I almost forgot to mention, you will leave by car, a means of muggle transport, am I right in thinking so Ms Granger?" he raised his eyebrow at me for confirmation which I gave a small nod to. "And if I know correctly, Ms Granger has just acquired a license of sorts which lets her drive a car," again I gave him a small nod. "Well them, it's sorted Ms Granger will drive you both to the house which you will reside at for the next month tomorrow. So I expect the two of you to have all your belongings packed and ready to leave at 8 sharp tomorrow morning."

"Sir, I was just wondering what you are going to tell the rest of the students? And what I should tell Harry, Ron and Ginny 'cause I don't think they'd be too happy at the idea of my spending the month with Malfoy…" I questioned, suddenly having realised that I had no clue what to tell my friends, especially Ron, he would be so angry!

"Ahhh, I hadn't thought of that… I'm sure a little white lie about both of you being needed at your respective homes for an emergency should be sufficient." Dumbledore mused out loud.

I sighed, I hated having to lie to my friends but I suppose it was for the best, "I think that's our only option Professor…"

We both turned towards Malfoy for his acceptance of the idea, to find that he was in exactly the same position as a few minutes ago, only now his face was red with fury and glaring towards Dumbledore and me with great contempt.

"Mr Malfoy, I think you'll find that there will be no chance to the situation if you sit there with such a look on your face. I suggest you man up and have a good last night in Hogwarts for a month at least." Dumbledore announced calmly to Malfoy, but with a stern look in his eyes which would have made Voldemort, so who was Malfoy.

"Fine you pathetic old man. I'll do what you say, but not because you're telling me to." Malfoy spat, as he stand up, his voice getting louder with every word. "You don't have anything better to do but meddle with other peoples' lives do you?! First that night in June when I was about to… And now! Can't you just leave me alone?" And with that, Malfoy turned and stormed out of the room leaving Dumbledore staring at the spot he had been standing with a distinct look of pity in his eyes. Malfoy may have left the room in a strop but it didn't stop me from noticing the effect remember that night had on him. His eyes had gone that same steely grey as they had when I had mentioned Voldemort, but this time there was more in them. There was regret and guilt. Regret and guilt for not having been able to follow his master's orders or something else I didn't know… But I wanted to. There was so much about Malfoy that was a mystery to me. A mystery I was getting more and more desperate to solve. Maybe that's why I agreed with Dumbledore.

Speaking of Dumbledore, I realised I was still standing in his office, but now a weird silence had fallen over the room making me feel slightly uncomfortable. A quick glance at the great wizard told me he was still as lost in his thoughts as I was until a minute ago. I quietly slipped out of the office and started to make my way back to the Heads' Quarters. I was sure Malfoy wouldn't go there until he was certain that I was asleep. As I was walking down one of the moving staircases, I tripped and landed on my bum at the bottom of the staircase. Looking up to see what it was I had tripped over, I realised I was right about one part to do with Malfoy. He definitely wasn't in our quarters.

Crouched on the second last step of the staircase it was Malfoy, with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees and his face buried in them. He hadn't even looked up when I stacked over him. The only colour visible on him was his platinum blonde hair poking out of his deep black, obviously expensive robes. But the normal perfectly styled hair slicked back with gel was out of place, haywire from having run his fingers through them so much; it was almost as bad as Harry's messy hair.

"Malfoy?" I sat down on the staircase a few feet away from him and gently tapped his shoulders as I tried to get his attention.

"Go away Granger. I'll meet you at the entrance to the Great Hall with my stuff, okay? Now leave me alone." His voice was slightly muffled as he murmured back without lifting his head.

Malfoy never failed to shock me. There were so many sides of him which I'd never seen before, sides which I didn't think anyone had seen before. At that moment he looked so vulnerable and innocent that I wanted to pull him into my arms and not let go until he had shed every tear that was so clearly bottled inside him. I chose against it though, I had a feeling my sympathy wasn't welcome her. The war affected us in so many different ways. It had taken away my childhood, but it sometimes it seemed as if Malfoy had never even seen one. I wished that I could change that.

I slowly rose from my position next to him and whispered, "Goodnight Draco," before starting my walk towards our quarters. I don't know what had compelled me to call him Draco instead of Malfoy but I was happy I did because looking back I saw that he had lifted his head for the first time since I had noticed him on the stairs. He was staring at me as if I was an alien creature yet his eyes told me that it was exactly what he had needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, just had so much work, near the end of the year so a lot of shizz going on and stuff :P Promise to update faster this timee!_**

**_Thanks again HaterJo and BookMite __for your review_! Reviews make me happyyy :)**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter! And feel free to tell me how you think it's going! Good or bad, I appreciate both! _**

Chapter 4: Oh Draco Malfoy... :')

The next morning, I gave myself the rare pleasure of a lie-in. I usually always woke up early, y'know what they say, the early bird catches the world, I agreed with that. I don't know why. When I did finally pull myself out of bed at 7, I was glad that I'd decided to pack yesterday and not left everything for this morning. I could take my time getting ready, I did have an hour before me and Malfoy needed to meet Dumbledore. Grabbing my favourite pair of jeans and my Gryffindor lion jumper, I jumped in the shower. As the hot water cascaded soothingly down my back, giving me time to relax and think for the first time in what seemed like forever, my thoughts drifted to Malfoy... He was different yesterday. He seemed so lonely and vulnerable. Like in this big world he was alone. It was the complete opposite to his usual arrogant, pain in the ass self. It scared me.

A loud thump followed by a yelp of pain startled me out of my thoughts. "Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch! Stupid!" I chuckled, Mr I'm So Perfect Malfoy wasn't much of a morning person -so much was evident from the many mornings where I'd been greeted by a grumpy frown plastered on the blonde's face, but it never failed to amuse me.

Not wanting to miss even a second more of the opportunity to tease Malfoy, I quickly dried off and dressed. Running to the deep mahogany door that was the entrance to Malfoy's lair, I stopped short. Shining bright on his polished door was a silver plaque with 'Draco' elegantly scrawled across it in Slytherin green, much like my bedroom door (although, mine was a cherry wood door with 'Hermione' in red on a gold plaque, as you can probably guess). It was then that I realised that I'd never been in Malfoy's room before. What was his room like? Mine was exactly like my bedroom at home, just a bit bigger. No, scratch that, a hell lot bigger. After another seconds musing about what I was about to encounter, I raised my hand and gingerly tapped on the door. The slight knock caused the door to slide back a few inches. Odd. Malfoy must have forgotten to lock it. He never forgot to lock his door. Ever. Trust me, I've tried opening it when he's not in. Seeing as Malfoy didn't object to the door being open, I figured he wouldn't mind me going in. With a shrug, I pushed the door further to witness an extravagantly decorated room, which I was sure no one, other than Malfoy himself had been in. Well at least not at Hogwarts - he didn't even bring his bimbos here, assuming he had bimbos as the rumours suggested.

The first thing I noticed about the paradise in front of me was the king-size bed dead in the centre of the room with a beautifully carved headboard and silk green sheets with intricate black designs on which looked so soft that I wondered how amazing they'd feel. One wall was occupied by the wall to wall, ceiling high wardrobes in a smokey light grey while the other was adorned by a what looked to be hand-made wooden desk with writing materials scattered across. The walls were all a deep forest green which only added to the wonder this room was. The thing that spoiled this dream-like picture however, were the numerous clothes items strewn carelessly across the floor and the open trunk which lay empty, except for a plain white t-shirt hanging off the side of it, by the side of the bed. As my eyes fell on the empty trunk, I saw the thing which caught your eye most in the room. Which made the room complete despite it's.. Untidiness. Draco Malfoy.

Some, well most, might argue that his presence made even the best of times seem bad, and if I'm completely honest, I'd be part of them. But right now, Draco Malfoy made this imperfect scene seem perfect. Standing next to the open trunk, in nothing but silk green boxer shorts, Malfoy's head snapped up to look at mine as I stood at the door to his haven. My eyes raked his well-chiselled chest, shaped yet lean, in other words perfect, and moved slowly down to the 'v' of his bones which made even a girl like me, Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age, go a bit crazy, and down to the line of silvery blonde hair leading to his... I gulped. This wasn't good. As I forced myself to look at Malfoy's ferret face, rather than his oh so wonderful body, I could just feel his smugness. His lips were quirked up in their usual smirk and his eyes filled with mirth at the fact that I, me, mudblood Granger had actually been checking him, arrogant prat Malfoy out.

"Like what you see Granger?" he drawled. Oh so cliché.

"Seen better Malfoy. A lot better." I piped with a I'm-not-interested shrug. Now most men would have been put out by this, but not Malfoy. The Slytherin Sex God. Oh how I hated him so much.

"I'm sure Granger, cause prudes like you obviously get the chance to check out hot boys like me," he replied, his voice sounding dripping with sarcasm. Malfoy and his sarcasm. That shouldn't have got to me, but for the first time, I felt conscious about my appearance. My hair was still dripping for my earlier shower and I could almost feel it curly into a bushy mess and it dried. I was wearing my favourite Gryffindor jumper which was probably the most worn-out item of clothing that belong to me and my jeans, albeit being less-worn out, didn't exactly complement my body in the slightest.

"Cause you're so obviously hot," I answered back slightly defensively with the same edgy sarcasm. I'd learnt from the best after all. "Oh and do grab a shirt Malfoy, your 'hotness' is making me sick."

"Meh. I know you find me sexy" his voice was so arrogant, yet teasing that I didn't know whether to punch him or do something else. Obviously ignoring my last comment (great!), he carried on coyly, "why are you in my room anyway Granger? Couldn't resist me, could you?" while winking at me.

Disgusting prat.

"Hmm.. Let me think. Oh yes, I think I may have been the extremely girlish scream I heard earlier. I thought you were holding some poor innocent soul captive, seeing as that's probably something you would do." It was a low blow, but Malfoy was starting to get on my nerves. As always.

"You're thinking of my father there Granger, I would never do that to someone. And if you must know, that was me when I stubbed my toe on this damned trunk. How the hell do you even pack?!" His voice started off in the same cold voice that I was used to, but it gradually transformed into the voice of someone completely and utterly bewildered.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Are you saying… You… You… Can't pack for yourself?!" I managed to get out between laughs.

"How's that funny?! I've always had house elves do it for me! Don't laugh at me Granger!" His mouth curved to form a pout as he folded his arms across his chest. Even though he wasn't trying, I couldn't help by find it sort of cute. Sure it was childish, but we're all allowed to be childish once in a while right. And this was probably one of the only times I'd seen Draco Malfoy acting this way. And yes, I was a bit peeved that he had house elves working for him, but that seemed like such a small thing at the moment.

I stopped laughing and smiled up at him, for once genuinely smiled up at him. Amusement sparkled in my eyes as I questioned, "do you want some help Malfoy?" as if I was talking to a child. He may as well be one, seeing as the way he'd been trying to pack looked like it consisted to throwing clothes across the room.

Yes, I had just offered to help THE DRACO MALFOY, my arch-enemy, who I loved to remind of the time he'd been turned into a ferret. But, we did need to meet Dumbledore in, let's see, 22 minutes exactly.

Not for the first time in the past 24 hours, Malfoy stared at me as if I'd gone mad. After a full minute of silence, he nodded reluctantly and muttered, "I suppose so."

What must this have looked like to our fellow classmates, Hermione Granger helping Draco Malfoy pack! While Draco Malfoy was shirtless! What was happening? After 15 minutes of gruelling work, we'd finished packing everything from Malfoy's boxers (urghh) to his Firebolt 2000, which he refused to leave without.

"Done!" We both exclaimed simultaneously, then looked at each other and cracked a smile. _I could get used to this…_

"Sure. As long as you do this for me when we're coming back." I sighed, some things never changed. Malfoy would always be the arrogant prat we all knew and hated. Well, used to anyway. And with that Malfoy grabbed his towel and headed to the showers.

"You better be out in 5 Malfoy, or we'll be late to meet Dumbledore!" I shouted to him as he walked into our common bathroom.

"The old fool can wait Granger! Just 'cause you don't care about your appearance doesn't me I don't!" he replied, as he looked back and winked at me. If this was before, hell, even yesterday, I'd have been in a rage about what he'd said, but today, it just seemed like friendly teasing. Maybe this month won't be so bad after all.

_A/N: Moving too fast? Tell me what you think. Please review! Thank youu :P_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hey guyss! I know I promised quicker updates but I've been really busy, I apologisee! :3_**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews so far, but I'd love to think about this... So please review, good, bad, short, long, I really don't mind! :P_**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D_**

**_P.S. Would you prefer short, but quick updates, or long ones like this but more spread out? Lemme knoww!_**

Chapter 5: Oops… Bad Decision…

What was I supposed to do while I waited for Malfoy to take his leisurely time in the shower? I couldn't just stand there, that was too awkward. Or sit on the bed and wait, as much as I would have loved to sink myself into the comfy looking bed, again too awkward. So I did what I, Hermione Granger do best. I allowed my ever curious self to explore. Glancing around the large room, my eyes fell on small cupboard-like bedside table, which you would, at first glance, almost certainly miss. Unless you were some genius with highly impressive observation skills - clearly not me. I inched closer to get a better look at the easily missable object, wondering what could be inside it. As I stood in front of it, I realised that nothing seemed out of ordinary about it, unless you count the fact that it was probably made of the most expensive wood available and was polished so well that I could almost see my reflection it. Moving even closer, I was surprised to feel a spark of electricity radiating towards me from the cupboard. It was almost as if energy was emitting off of it. Intrigued, yet slightly scared, I hesitantly reached out for the knob on the cupboard door. As my hand went closer to it, it felt as it I was entering a bubble. It was as if there was a shield over the cupboard which was letting me through, almost as if there was a _Protego _on it, but not quite. Making a mental note to look this up in the library later, I turned the knob to find the space was empty except a box, which seemed about the size of a shoebox. I pulled it out, my fingers shaking against the cold metal of the box. It was silver, with a green emblem etched into the surface. On the symbol was a fierce looking snake entwined in vines to form the letter D. For 'Draco' I assumed. Confirming my suspicion was the bold, black calligraphy on the side of the box, which read "Property of Draco Lucius Malfoy". I ran my hands along the rough surface of the box, feeling every groove, every scratch, every bump. It felt as if deep secrets were hidden inside it, just waiting to be discovered. Slowly, I pushed the top of the box up to reveal an inside lined with smooth, deep, blood-red velvet. Lying in the box was a bundle of folded papers. I reached to pick up the top piece of paper and started to unfold it.

"I must have forgotten to include the word 'private', a taut voice muttered wearily to my right. Startled, I dropped the box onto the floor, which clattered with a loud bang, spilling all of its contents out. Quickly picking up the box, I gathered all the papers scattered around me, closed the box and looked up to find a yet again shirtless Draco Malfoy watching me. He was leaned against the door leading into the room, with just a towel wrapped around his waist, hair wet from his shower, arms crossed and face void of any expression. I cleared my throat nervously, feeling awkward, this time not only because of Malfoy's half-nakedness, but also because he'd caught me going through his private things.

"I… Urm… I was-" I mumbled incoherently, not sure how to explain this.

"Don't even bother Granger. I don't want to know." Malfoy cut me off, as he stared at the box in my hand with great intent. "Go Granger. I'll meet you in the common room in a minute."

Tension filled the room; I didn't know what to do. Ashamed of my actions, I lowered my head to the ground, and made my way towards the door. As I handed the box to Malfoy on my way out, my hands brushed against his, sending sparks through them, but I didn't look up. I didn't think I could look Malfoy in the eyes just yet. They say that curiosity killed the cat; well it definitely nearly killed me of embarrassment. I didn't look back once at Malfoy as I left his room. If I had, maybe I'd have seen him looking between me and the box with a puzzled expression on his face, before he put it back where it belonged. Maybe, I'd have also seen the blue glow of the cupboard as Malfoy placed the box back in it.

As soon as I was out of Malfoy's sight, I picked up the first book I came across and plopped myself down in the first bean bag that I reached, which just so happened to be my favourite, red bean bag, right by the window. (Yes, we had bean bags, I requested them especially, who can live without a decent bean bag?!) I opened the book in my hand to a random page and stared down at the many words on the page in front of me. But of course I didn't read them, my mind was elsewhere. So I merely stared down at the page trying to gather my thoughts about what had just happened.

_How can I have been such a fool?! Stupid Hermione! _

I mentally kicked myself and allowing myself to get so carried away. It wasn't even like Malfoy and I were friends. The opposite actually. I don't know how long I was sitting there wait, but I was shocked out of my reverie by the sound of a throat clearing. Looking up, my eyes fell upon a silhouetted figure casually leaning against the door frame, now dressed surprisingly in muggle clothes: a fitted blue button-down bringing out the colour of his eyes with a simple pair of dark jeans, and hair back in its perfectly styled shape, as usual. _Muggle clothes suit him._ "Didn't know you were interested in that kind of thing Granger" Malfoy drawled, a slight smirk gracing his face. I stared at him blankly. _What was he talking about? _Gesturing slightly to the book in my hands, he chuckled at the expression on my face. "**Beginners Guide to Ancient Sacrificial Spells** – planning to sacrifice me, eh Granger?" My eyes snapped down to the book in my hands.

"I… Erm… I was just doing some err… Research! For err… Professor Flitwick…" I mumbled, not even convincing myself with the explanation I'd thought up. I mean sacrificial spells, c'mon!

Still chuckling, Malfoy started making his way to the portrait hole, "C'mon Granger, we're going to be later to meet Dumbledore." I got up and followed him out of the Heads Quarters, as he flicked his wand behind him causing both of our trunks to float in the air behind us. Now that the amusement caused by the book I'd been, erm, reading had died down, awkward silence fell between us. It didn't help that Malfoy was an extremely tall guy, with extremely long legs. His strides nearly doubled mine and I had to almost run to stay walking next to him.

"Malfoy… Mind slowing down slightly?" I whispered tentatively.

"Can't keep up Granger?" he replied mockingly. I sighed. To my surprise however, he did slow down, only slightly, but he did.

"So Malfoy, looking forward to the muggle world?" I'd never been one for small talk but it seemed necessary if I didn't want to die of the tension in the air.

"Since when have to had small talk between up Granger?" he answered, not once looking at me. _Never. That's the problem._

So I mentioned the topic that I knew we'd both try to avoid for, well, forever. "Look Malfoy, I just wanted to say that I'm… That I'm sorry. For trying to open that box. I know it was private and I shouldn't have –"

"Leave it Granger. It happened. We can't change that. I don't know how this month is going to turn out. To be honest, I couldn't care for it much at all. But seeing as we can't change the fact that the old fool is going to send up to the muggle world, we may as well make the most of it. So.. I propose a truce… Just for the month mind. When we get back to Hogwarts we'll go back to hating each other. But for the month, I promise to try.. And I say try, to be nice to you, if you promise the same."Malfoy extended his hand, in the universal sign for shaking hands. By the end of his little speech, both of us had stopped walking. I stared at Malfoy's hand in a similar fashion to him in Dumbledore's office. I was shocked to say the least. Where was the Malfoy we all knew and hated, and who was the person in front of me?! I looked at his extended hand warily, and gingerly held it with my own. As our hands met, a spark ran all the way down my arm, setting my nerves on fire. Our eyes locked and I practically melted as I stared into the pools of silvery grey which held so much emotion, ones I'd never seen directed towards me ever before.

"Deal" I agreed shakily.

"Ahh Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. Right on time." Me and Malfoy sprung apart as if we'd be shocked with electricity. Apparently, we had stopped right in front of the Great Hall. "If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the…. Car, isn't it?" Apprehensive of what was to come, we scurried behind Dumbledore, following him out of the giant oak doors, and towards some large iron gates which I'd never seen before. "You may not know but we have a special entrance for the various muggle parents who visit their children using muggle means of transport," Dumbledore started pointing to the wrought gates hidden somewhat by one end of the Forbidden Forest, "and no, Ms Granger, it isn't mentioned in **Hogwarts: A History **I'm afraid as it has only recently been added." Dumbledore had answered my question before I'd even had a chance to ask it. Damn his mind-reading skills. "Mr Malfoy, you're awfully quiet, are you alright?"

I turned to face the person next to me, to find the usual overconfident Malfoy gone to be replaced by a guy staring beyond the gates in front of us, looking slightly green.

"Sir.. Do we have to go in.. In.. In that contraption?!" I looked around to find that what Malfoy was so kindly referring to as a contraption was a beautiful, red convertible Ferrari, which stood parked just outside the gates.

"Malfoy! That's not a contraption! That's a Ferrari! C'mon! This'll be fun!" I almost shouted, buzzing with excitement at the thought of driving a Ferrari and I ran and jumped into the driver's seat.

"I'm not getting in that…" Malfoy screamed at me, but I didn't care at that moment.

"Course you are! It doesn't bite, c'mon Malfoy! Or are you too pussy?" I knew that would get him, no one wounded Malfoy's manhood and got away with it.

"I AM NOT A PUSSY." Boy, did that work. I giggled as Malfoy half ran out of the gates and jumped into the seat next to me, just as Dumbledore threw me the car keys and informed me that the destination was already put into the car's navigator.

"Enjoy both of you!" Dumbledore wished us as I started the engine. "Oh and Ms Granger, do look after Mr Malfoy, won't you?"

_'Without a doubt Professor_' I thought, as the car came to life with a roar, scaring the life out of Malfoy causing him to squeak in fear. I smirked. _This car journey was going to be a load of fun._


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Heyy guys! I am sosososososooo sorry for the really, ridiculously late update! I've been amazingly busy with school etc, but now that it's the summer holidays, I have much more time to write.. _**

**_Thank you for the reviews so far! And I'm definitely going to try to finish this story.._**

**_Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please please please lemme know what you think! I'd love to know what you think, whether you like it or don't and what you think I could improve on.. Thank you! :)_**

Chapter 6: Good to bad, to good again?

"Granger! St-stop!" Malfoy screeched as I raced down the winding roads at 100mph, just to make Malfoy scream like a little girl. Admitted I was pretty terrified myself, I mean driving by a cliff with a crazy, blonde wizard who hated my guts and was currently scared shitless was probably not the best idea. But oh, the joy! The look on Malfoy's face was priceless, what wouldn't I do for a camera… I would spend the rest of my life reminiscing this moment while expressing my great amusement at the situation. At least it'd piss Malfoy off.

I sniggered at Malfoy's request, "Really Malfoy, you go faster than this on a simple piece of stick, hanging Merlin knows how many feet up in the sky and you're absolutely fine. Hell, better than fine! Apart from the times, which mind you, is basically every time, Harry beats you to the snitch," I mused.

"SHUT UP ABOUT QUIDDITCH GRANGER AND STOP. I DEMAND YOU TO LET ME OUT. NOW!"

_Sure Malfoy. _I jammed my leg on the brakes caused the car to come to a halt suddenly and with a great deal of force, enough to throw Malfoy forward towards the windscreen. Definitely enough to cause him to let out another effeminate scream. Well, it was his fault for not wearing a seat belt when I asked him to. Something about being trapped with no escape he'd said, with his pale eyes wide from the apparent absurdity of my suggestion.

"GRANGER! What was that for?! I could have DIED! What if I'd gone through that, that, glass thing onto the road?! Don't EVER do that again, Granger!" Malfoy's mercury eyes were wide again, but this time from terror of death.

"Well Malfoy, I'm not jumping up and down for joy right now, which means you're not dead. If you'd listened to me and worn a seatbelt, you wouldn't have flown out of your seat like that. So quit moaning. Anyway, you were the one who was "demanding" me to let you out. So here you go, I stopped, you may leave." I monotonously retorted in a bored voice, as I leaned across his seated figure and unlocked the car door. I felt like a mother reprimanded her 5 year old son.

Our eyes met, soft chocolate brown on hard steely grey. I stared at him expectantly which he gawked at me sceptically. And let me tell you one thing, Malfoy's did not gawk, they stared, they glared, they glowered, but they just did not gawk.

"Well?" I queried, still staring at the nuisance, now eyebrow raised, arched in question.

"Y-you can't be serious! What am I meant to do?! Don't be stupid! I'm not going anywhere!" Malfoy declared as he slammed the door shut next to him, crossed his arms across his chest and sat facing the road with a small frown gracing his face. I sighed, half out of annoyance, half out of amusement. As the engine sprang back to life, Malfoy elicited another whimper, fear evident on his usually closed-off and unemotional face. It was good to finally see a human side of Malfoy, even if it was only fear.

Hours passed as the winding, country roads of Scotland, hidden under an umbrella of trees with fields as far as the eye could see, slowly turned into wide, police-controlled motorways, with numerous cars flanking us on either side. The soft hum of the car engine eventually lulled Malfoy into a fitful sleep, and the constant driving for hours tired out my limbs one by one. Just as the digital clock on the car flashed to 13:00 and the midday sun shone brightly on our backs, I realised we'd been driving for nearly 5 hours and having missed breakfast in the morning due to our early start, my stomach was rumbling with starving rats jumping up and down causing havoc in there. I figured it was time for a bit of late brunch. And what perfect timing it was, a sign for a small diner just half a mile ahead appeared to my right – just what we need!

"Malfoy! Wake up!" I gently nudged him with one hand, keeping the other on the steering wheel, "Malfoy!"

"Young death eater reporting for duty sir." Malfoy practically yelled as he startled out of sleep, his back straight, hand on forehead, saluting. I burst into hysterics, tears started streaming down my face, Merlin, Malfoy was something else. "Granger?!" Malfoy looked at me in surprise and quickly brought his hand away from his face, his cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. I never thought I'd live to see the day when Draco Malfoy blushed, oh how wonder life is, full of surprises. Momentarily losing concentration from the road due to the hilarity of well… Malfoy, I swerved left unconsciously, causing numerous cars to honk their horns at me. "GRANGER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Again with the shouting.

I smirked, now utterly and completely sobered from my laughing fit, "You know Malfoy, you would laugh to if you heard someone wake up and say, say that!"

_'Here comes the laughing fit again,' _I thought as laughter bubbled inside me once more.

"Whatever Granger. Why did you wake me up anyway?! I was having a wonderful dream about the many ways I could kill you during this month without anyone knowing," Malfoy's face had contorted into a teasing smile, well smirk, as I desperately tried to stop myself from having another bout of laughter.

"Ooo, as if you could Malfoy, I'd have you pinned on the floor in seconds, muggle style," I flashed him my own teasing grin, causing him to chuckle softly. "But seriously, it's past 1 o'clock, so I was wondering if you wanted to stop for some late brunch, there's a diner coming up."

"What?! Muggle food?! Do you really think I'm going to eat at a bloody… muggle place?!" Teasing to disgust, in one second flat.

Anger bubbled inside me at his prejudice, "You don't want to eat there, then don't. We're going there anyway because I'm hungry. So I'm going to eat and you just sit there grumbling at all the _mudblood _germs, okay?!" Stupid Malfoy. Just as I was starting to think that we could get along, he'd have to ruin it all with his damned bigotry. Chauvinistic ferret.

"I.. You…" Malfoy stuttered, looking stunned at my sudden antagonism. However, recovering quickly, he sneered back at me, "Whatever Granger, as if I care about what you do."

I gave a sigh of resentment just as we pulled up into the car park in front of 'Mel's Diner'. My stomach rumbled, my mouth watered as I smelt the delicious aroma of freshly cooked confections which filled the surrounding air. If Malfoy could resist this, I would be willing to.. To.. Ride a broom. And everyone knows how much I hate it – it is after all, the one thing which I just can't do.

"C'mon Malfoy, let's go, I'm starved!" I practically skipped as I rushed towards the door. _Merlin, I'm so hungry! _Malfoy, the ever show-off, jumped out of the open-roofed car, causing any girl in the immediate vicinity to literally swoon, except me. Obviously.

The diner was a cosy yet tasteful one with booths lining one side and walls covered in frames of beautiful landscapes. It was almost packed with only a few tables free of costumers; I led Malfoy to the nearest table and we settled down on either side, facing each other. As soon as I had picked up the menu, a slightly plump, friendly looking woman, who reminded me slightly of Mrs Weasley, came bounding up to us.

"What would you like, my dears? You seem tired, a nice big meal'd do you good!" She was wearing an apron which seemed to be covered in flour with "Mel" on her nametag.

"Hmm.. I think I'll have some pancakes with lemon and sugar, maybe a bit of chocolate syrup with strawberries too.. Oh and a strawberry milkshake, please!" I rattled off, after glancing at the menu, which was full of delectable savouries, which I would have loved to try - but pancakes won for me.

"Good choice, sweet. And your lovely boyfriend, here?" Mel queried, while furiously scribbling down my order in a notebook. Both Malfoy and I gagged at the implication of us being together.

"He's not my boyfriend, and will never be!" I snapped, unintentionally alarming the pleasant lady at my sudden outburst.

"As if I'd ever go for a self-important, know-it-all mudblood like you anyway, Granger." Malfoy scoffed scornfully, before standing up abruptly and strutting away towards the toilets. Every pair of eyes in the diner was staring in our direction; the ones belonging to females followed Malfoy ogling him as he sauntered away.

Mel stared after the arrogant prat with an expression of great confusion on her face and then back at me, as if we'd gone off our rocker. It must have sounded like that to her, a muggle, who wouldn't understand that name calling.

"I think he'll just have the same…" I muttered, causing Mel to give me a slight nod before hurrying into a room, which I assumed to be the kitchen.

I don't know why but Malfoy's words had stung. Mudblood ceased to affect me after the first few times, so I was surprised when what he said caused this sinking feeling in the pit of my tummy, instead of making my blood boil with perpetual hatred. While I was the envy of every girl in the diner, it wasn't like I was actually with Malfoy. My musing was cut short by the clatter of plates being placed on the table in front of me. As I softly thanked Mel for the scrumptious looking food she had presented for us, I realised that Malfoy had yet to return. Excusing myself to find and drag his incompetent ass back, I headed for the toilets. As I neared, the sounds of people moaning became quite evident – some people really do have no shame.

"Malfoy.." I started, only to be greeted by the sight of some blonde bimbo, with obviously fake breasts and a skimpy skirt barely covering her ass pinned up against the wall by none other than his royal ferret. I stiffened at the scene and continued almost monotonously, "Food's here Malfoy, come out.. Whenever... Although never would be a whole lot better." Yes, my words lacked their usual bite, but I just didn't have it in me at the minute. Seeing that had caused a wave of disgust to wash over me, but also, a rush of disappointment to settle within me and maybe even a little tinge of anger to bubble in my chest. I didn't know why I felt the disappointment. The anger, well, Malfoy_ had_ left me alone at the table to come and have a snog fest with some random airhead. But still, why should I feel angry?! It was Malfoy, I don't care about what Malfoy does.

_"Right, just like you don't care about grades and work." _The stupid, annoying, little, nagging voice in my head seemed to think differently.

I spun on my heel and headed back for our, no, my booth with my eyes locked on the black and white tiles of the floor. The food sitting at the table which I'd been craving for to ease my restless stomach now appeared unimportant as my appetite seemed to have vanished as quickly as it had come. Staring detachedly at the meal in front of me, my mind wondered again, only to be pulled unceremoniously back to reality by Malfoy plopping himself elegantly on the seat across from me. That somehow made me furious. I mean plopped elegantly?! You should know that by now Hermione Granger and rational, logical thinking weren't the best of friends.

For some reason, I didn't want Malfoy to know that anything was wrong, so I started to shove my face with pancakes, in a manner which even I have to say was slightly disturbing and highly unladylike. In response to the look of disgust I got from Malfoy, I merely gave a dignified, "What?!", to which Malfoy responded with a slight shake of his head.

"Eat then! It's amazing!" my voice sounded too cheery and high in my ears, enough to make me cringe slightly.

"I said I wouldn't eat here, Granger." Malfoy gave me a weird, slightly creeped out look, but picked up his fork nonetheless and took a tentative sniff of the pancake.

"As much as I would love for it to be, it's not poisoned Malfoy. So stop looking at it as if it's one of Snape's flobberworms and try it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that the great Draco Malfoy ate a lowly muggle restaurant." What started off as snapping at Malfoy turned into light banter.

He chuckled softly at my teasing, "You better not Granger, I know a lot of terrible hexes."

"I'm sure I could take you, Malfoy." I replied with a small smile, which he returned.

And it wasn't a smirk, or a sneer, or a snigger. But an honest-to-God, genuine smile. Albeit a small one.


End file.
